New Love Found Again?
by Pandas Spread Peace
Summary: Neji cheated on Naruto for Sakura.Now hes alone again until he bumps into a guy in front of a grocery store... Will Naruto give up on love or will his wall break? Is this guy the right one? Find out. NejiNaru, NejiSaku, SasuNaru, ItaDei LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Ello guys its yah girl neko!

I am currently working on a new story. If you read my first story "What happens with different love to be exact", I started it on it and I kinda ran out of ideas but I have more stories that I want to right and get out there so….. here is a new story that im starting. And to my people that reviewed my other story and read it I really appreciated it I will work on the story as soon as I can!. So here we go again.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SASUNARU, NEJIGAA, SHIKAKIBA, AND ITADEI. IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT.**

**CHAPTER 1: IM LATE!**

**NARUTO:20**

**SASUKE:21**

**NEJI:21**

**TSUNADE:51**

**KYUUBI: 2 (in dog years)**

**ALL OF NARUTO FRIENDS(GIRLS): 20**

**ALL OF NARUTO'S FRIENDS (BOYS):21**

**WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE LEMON BOY/BOY SASUNARU ACTION. NEJI AND SAKURA BASHING, CUSSING, MAYBE VIOLENCE,DOG SHIT….UMMM IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF DON'T READ BECAUSE THERE ARE LOTS OF PEOPLE WHO WILL!…I HOPE!. IM TRYING OK YOU KNOW JUST READ….:)**

"_**SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!IM SO LATE!", **_shouted a very petite man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Patted feet against wooden floors were heard throughout the apartment.

"Dammit she's going to kill me"

"Bark"**(1)**

"She's gonna cut my balls off"

"BARK"

"IM SO LATE"

"**BARK**"

"What kyuubi what!"

"…"

"Oh your hungry"

"…"

"Well you can wait a little bit longer"

"…."

The blonde went to take a shower and did his morning ritual in all of 10 minutes…. And fed kyuubi who was very greatful. You see, this person was Naruto Uzamaki. He was a great guy, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a growth defect….yeaaaaaah he was 5"4, he was tan, he had a toned body, most guys would drool at and most girls would kill for…literally. To top it off he was a bronze god.

"Bye Kyuubi Ill have a treat for you when I get home"

"Bark"

Naruto ran out his apartment jumped into is orange Fit**(2)**. He was driving 90 miles per hour dodging police and…..

"_**its me bitch answer the fucking phone**_

_**Bitch, its me answer the damn phone**_

_**Ok. It's the bitch calling answer the phone"(3)**_.

"hello", naruto picked up the phone laughing

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BRAT " screamed his boss .(can_ you guess who that is )

"Tsunade im sorry I got…..pulled over by the police"

"_PULLED OVER MY ASS, ONE MORE LATE UZAMAKI AND YOUR FIRED!"_

"Awww granny you cant fire me! I promise I wont be late again"

"_JUST GET TO WORK BRAT!"_

"Alrite alrite…..kyuubi misses you!"

"…_dail tone…."_

"hello?",* hangs up*

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH….OH GOD….THAT DAY WAS SO FUNNY!

_***Flashback"**_

_**Naruto had bought kyubbi home when he was a puppy for his birthday . For a Great Dane, kyubbi looked like an average medium dog but he was still a puppy. Tsunade came to Naruto's house that day to give him his present…**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!", shouted Tsunade**_

_***whine***_

"_**Aw look granny you offended him", naruto said rubbing his head while kyubbi licked his cheek.**_

"_**It looks monsterious" Tsunade said disgustingly (she doesn't like dogs).**_

"_**Don't talk about Kyubbi that way"**_

"_**it has a name….."**_

"_**Yes HE does. You can pet him if you want he doesn't bite."**_

_**Tsunade moved closer inch by inch. She reached her hand to kyuubi's snout and he smelled her hand.**_

"_**See he doesn't bite", said naruto assuringly.(if that's even a word)**_

_***growl***_

"_**uh oh…"**_

_***screams and barks echoed the neighborhood***_

_***end of flashback***_

Lets just say Tsunade left naruto's apartment clothes torn and hair disheveled. And a confused naruto with a satisfied Kyuubi in his lap licking his paws….. Tsunade never came back unless the dog was gone.

Back with naruto…

*police sirens*

"Shit….", naruto says as he gets his wallet out.

A police officer comes to the window and knocks. Naruto lets his window down.

"I wasn't speeding" (he slowed down when he picked up the phone)

"I never said you were"

'_**Tthat voice sounds so familiar'…..no it cant be….**_

"long time no see naruto", pulling his shades off.

'_**those eyes…..those cheating, humiliating,selfish,I only love myself eyes,**_

"neji?...",

**TBC**

**Alrite so what do you guys think so far! (1)ok so kyuubi is a dog, well great dane and you know they are are huge so yeah and plus I have one named ben and I love him. (2) my mom has that car and I pictured naruto in one but hers is black so I just said it was orange and its also gonna be my next car.(3) Ok lol. I have this ringtone on my phone for everyone and I just crack up every time I here it cuz you know im the bitch first and then their the bitch get it?...they…me…..ok I thought it was funny dammit!. I really like neij but im making him a bad person in the story for all you neji lovers just to give you a heads up. So I hope you guys liked it I should be working on the 2****nd**** chapter some time today or maybe later. I left you guys a little cliffhanger and a little forshadowing so if you didn't get the jizz…I don't see how you don't get it….anyway ill get the 2****nd**** chapter up and ready for you. REMEMBER: PLZ READ AND REVIEW IT WOULD SERIOUSLY HELP ME OUT BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF WAYS THIS STORY IS GOING TO GO SO IF YOU WANT ANY REQUEST OR ANY IDEAS PLZZZZZZZZ LET A GIRL KNO! R&R LUV-Neko**


	2. Memories and Meetings

Hi guys its ya girl neko here, and finally back! I practically had to stay in and be sick to do this story. But I hope you like it! So lets hit it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. PERIOD. WHICH IS SAD….**

Chapter 2: Memories and Meetings

"Neji?..."

"Oh naruto how are you! How long has it been 3 months.."

"Look Neji if your not going to give me a ticket, I need to go I need this job and im finally getting back on my feet."

"Look I just wanted to talk to about that night i-"

"Neji please I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well when can we talk because well…..i want you back…"

"…I cant trust you anymore."

And with those words Naruto drove off in the direction of his job.

"GOD DAMMIT WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!" screamed a very angry naruto.  
>You see Naruto and Neji had been having these encounters for almost a week now. Naruto never wanted to get back with neji in the first place. That's why he was avoiding him. Naruto just didn't have the courage to say he didn't want him anymore because…..well he didn't want to be mean, and harsh when it came to neji.<p>

"Everytime he does this…"

**Flashback**

"**AHH HA OH AHHH NEJI FASTER! PLEASE!"**

"**SHUTUP… OR SOMEONE MIGHT ….. AHH… HEAR YOU"**

"Everytime I remember that night…."

**Flashback**

"**Neji im home!**

"**GOD NEJI YES RIGHT THERE! OH! YES!..."**

"**what the hell…" **

"I cant stand to see his face."

**Flashback**

"**neji?..."**

"**NARUTO"**

"**YOU SAID WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER YOU LIAR!"**

"**naruto please just listen t- "**

"**NO I CANT EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU"**

**Flashback Ends**

Ever since that day naruto swore to himself that he wouldn't love anyone again , that he would build a wall over his heart.

While naruto drove to work he couldn't help but let one tear slip down his face. He couldn't help but feel the pain overcome him once more. He usually never cried over anything, but now it was different. The only thing he wanted was love. Of course he had love from his friends, Iruka, Kakashi, Kyuubi and Tsunade. But that wasn't the love he longed for. He wanted to be held at night, kissed almost all the time, and most importantly loved by the person he loved dearly. And he had it. Until it was all ripped away from him that very night.

"Ahhhh I should be happy" wipping the tear away.

Naruto put that smile on his face that everyone was used to when he walked through the door. If only they could see it was only a mask….

"BRAT! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG"

"Ahh sorry Tsunade I got stopped by the police….

"Well what did you do?"

"I wasn't speeding or anything…."

"So why in kami's name did you get stopped!" Tsunade asked getting pissed off by the minute

"Well uhh…he uhh"

"Wait a minute….. did you just say he?..."

"NO I said uhh me!"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I TOLD HIM IF HE EVER EVEN COMMUNICATED WITH YOU THAT HIS ASS WAS MINE!

"Tsunade please calm down…"

"No I will not calm down I swear I can get him fired with one phone call…..wait I bet he only took the job just to find you! Why would a filthy rich asshole want to be a policeman! Tsunade whispered harshly.

"Tsunade please I don't want to talk about this anymore..."naruto said almost on the verge of crying.

"Naruto…..just take the day off…"

"NO no im fine I can do this!"

"Naruto no you cant….i can tell by the look on your face you need more time to recover. You haven't lost the job and you know I cant fire you. Just go out or something have fun and we will try again tomorrow ok?"

"Fine"

Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office and he noticed everyone was staring at him. They all look at him with pity.

"poor boy…." Said one of the co-workers.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" screamed tsunade.

"Now that naruto is gone I have to make some phone calls…"

Back with Naruto

Naruto went back to his place. And as always Kyuubi greeted him. After he feed kyuubi, he contemplating on whether he should stay in and eat ice cream for the rest of the day and watch old movies. Or go out….

"Yeah I want ice cream.."

Naruto went to his room to change into some dark wash ripped jeans that Kakashi got him, a,black t-shirt with white writing that said 'got sexy?'(1), and black converses. After he changed he went downstairs(2) to his freezer only to see that there was no icecream.

"Dammit…. I guess I could go get some."

Naruto didn't feel like driving so he walked and took kyubbi with him because he needs to be walked almost everyday. It was about a 45 minute walk but he needed it. Not that he was fat but he hadn't walked outside for more than 5 seconds ever since he and neji broke up. Naruto finally arrived at the store and in the window it said 'NO PETS ALLOWED'.

*whine*

"Aw come on its only going to take a minute just stay here ok?"

Naruto tied him to the wooden post and went into the store. Naruto went all the way to the back of the store where the ice cream was.

Meanwhile

"Grrrrr" growled Kyubbi

But he smelt something so good coming from the black haired man that walked passed him. He knew that naruto told him to stay there but he just could help but wonder what smelled so good to him….

"Ok you have a great day" said naruto leaving the store.

Naruto went outside to find out that that Kyubbi was running down the street

"KYUUBI!"

"BARK BARK BARK"

The black haired man heard a scream followed by barking and turned around only to find a great dane about to jump him. Two seconds later he found himself on the ground with a very heavy dog on him. Naruto got there right after saying….

"Oh shit..im so sorry.. he usually isn't like this!"naruto said trying to get him off of the man

"No its fine i….." he said finally looking up

"Are you ok?..."

"BARK"

"cute…"(3)

"excuse me?.."

"I MEAN yeah im fine you have a…. ah cute dog!"

"haha. Yeah umm im sory about him jumping on you I don't know why he keeps trying to get….your pocket." Said naruto trying to keep kyuubi from him.

"OH I had dog treats in my pocket that's why….he sure has a good sense of smell.

The black haired man pulled out the treats and Kyuubi sat down quickly as he saw them.

"That's why you were chasing him."

Oh wow haha I forgot to give him a treat today when I got home….

By this time sasuke gave Kyubbi a treat and after he was finished he jumped on sasuke and licked his face.

"Kyuubi sit!"

And he obeyed.

"I should get going.."

"Wait! Whats your name?"

"Naruto.."

"Well naruto its nice to meet you im sasuke" holding out his hand.

Naruto shook his hand and when they both touched it was like a shock of some kind…

The name named Sasuke look into naruto eyes but the contact was broken.

"I have to go" naruto hurriedly

Sasuke watched as the man and his dog he just met took off down the street.

"_naruto" _sasuke thought

"Maybe I should start walking more…" sasuke said as he also took off to his own house.

**TBC**

**SO HOWO DID YOU GYS LIKE THIS STORY I KINDA THINK IT WAS MY BEST SO FAR I CANT WAIT TO WRITE MORE! OK. (1) I HAVE A SHIRT THAT SASY EXACTLY THE SAME THING. AND I LOVE IT I WEAR ALMOST ALL THE TIME TO LIKE PARTIES AND STUFF. (2) YES NARUTO HAS A HOUSE IN THIS FANFICTION AND YES IT IS A 3 STORY HOME. (3) IF YOU ACTUAALLY CAUGHT ON SASUKE WAS REALLY TALKIN ABOUT NARUTO WHEN HE SAID "CUTE". PLEASE PEOPLE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW YOU WOULD LIKE THE STORY TO GO FEEL FREE TO PLEASE COMMENT!. OR ANY MISTAKES I WOULD LOVE YOUR INPUT! I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BY TODAY OR AS SOON AS I CAN! THNX FOR READING! **

**LOVE- NEKO**


	3. Plans for Dinner?

Yo yo yo guys! Wats up!. I was trying so hard to finish my homework just to get back on this story. i really didn't see any reviews on my second chapter so im hoping it was somewhat good. Anyway I really don't have any Idea where this story in gonna go but hopefully I can come up with something good! Here we go once more! Dattebayo! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…. IF I DID…LETS NOT GET INTO THAT….**

Chapter 3: Planes for Dinner?

Did you ever wonder why Sasuke had dog treats in his pocket? The story begins with this exact question….

Sasuke was on his way home until….

_**This world will never be **_

_**What I expected**_

_**And if I don't belong **_

_**Who would've guest it**_

"Hello?"

"**Sasuke where are you? Ben wants his damn doggy treats!"**

"Sorry Itachi, I met someone at the store and I got caught up…"

"**ooooh was it a cute guy, was he really hot, did h-"**

"Itachi I will talk to you later im almost at the house see yah there."

"**Mmmhmmm tryna changr the subject but its all good ill see you when yo- DAMMIT BEN(1) YOU KNOCKED OVER MY DAMN DRINK! YOUR DAMN TREATS ARE NOT HERE YET!.**

***CLICK***

"Ok….."

Sasuke walked in the door of his beautiful HUGE massion. Almost everything in the house was either black, navy blue, and red. After he took his shoes off he noticed Itachi in the living room watching Legally Blonde….

" Will you give him the damn treats already!"

"Alrite Alrite"

Sasuke gave Ben two treats and out the rest in the jar in the shelve. As soon as he turned around he say Itachi standing on the door way.

"So are you going to tell me what happened at the store or do I have to beat it out of you?..."

"And why the hell should I tell you?"

Itachi's hand slowly moved toward the skillet in the cabnet.

"ALRITE ALRITE ILL TELL YOU JUST LEAVE THE SKILLET OUT OF THIS." Sasuke screamed out backing away.

You see when sasuke was six he got beat up because everyone like him. And when he came home Itachi demanded who beat him up but sasuke wouldn't tell him. He threatened sasuke and beat the bullies up with the same skillet all in one day. When sasuke saw how furious the skillet and his brother could be out together, He never wanted to see that horror ever again.

"I thought so…start from the beginning."

Sasuke told him the whole story of how him and Naruto met and his description of him.

"Sasuke he's perfect!"

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to come on to him to quickly…"

"Ask him out to dinner tomorrow night!" exclaimed Itachi

"What makes you think ill even see him again and I don't even have his number..""

And we all know that evil smirk that no one can do other than the Itachi Uchiha himself.

"I don't like that face…."

With Naruto

By this time Naruto was already back at his house, took a shower, and got ready foe bed even though he wasn't sleepy. So he decided to watch some tv.

" Yes Adventure Time is on!(2)."

By the time the show actually started Kyuubi decided to make his entrance into Naruto's Room.

"hey Kyuubi"

"Bark"

Kyuubi sat at the end the bed like any other dog. But he always end at the top on a pillow like he was a human being.

After 2 hours of Adventure Time Naruto turned the tv off.

"Kyuubi….. what do you think about Sasuke?"

Kyuubi only lifted an eye brow.

"I c ant help but think hes the one for me and I only met him today…And that feeling I felt when our hands touched….it was like

**Tonight Tonight **

**Theres a party on the rooftop top of the world**

**Tonight Tonight **

**And were dancing on the Edge of the Hollywood sign**

"Hey Dei!"

"Hey Sexy, hows it goin?"

"Im good, you wont believe what happened to day!"

"Wait did you meet someone?"

"uh…kinda"

"oh please tell tell tell!"

Naruto told Deidara the whole story of him and Sasuke meeting and hid description.

"Wow naruto he sounds like total hottie! But the question is if he like you, will he give you chance?"

Naruto really didn't think about that

"Ughh I don't know Dei…look ill talk to you tomorrow, lets hang out or something I have nothing to do."

"Yah sure ill be there In the morning! Be awake!

"haha alrite ttyl by!"

"Bye"

The Next Day

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

*yawn*

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"What the hell?"

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"ALRITE DAMMIT IM COMING, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON WHY YOUR AT MY FUCKING DOOR AT 5 IN THE MORNING!

Naruto went downstairs to open the door….

"I said I was coming early…"

"Dammit Dei! Come in."

Naruto let Deidara in and from 5 in the morning to 12 in the afternoon they slept in Naruto's bed. (not like that you pervs)

*yawn*

"nyaa narutwoooo…"

"Naruto!"

"NARUTOOO!"

"AH wat!"

"You said we would go out today not sleep in!"

"Well you slept too!"  
>"Anyway where should we go"<p>

" I don't know…"

**Tonight Tonight **

**Theres a party on the rooftop top of the world**

**Tonight Tonight**

**And were dancing on the edge of the holly-**

"Hello?"

"_**Yes is this Naruto Uzamaki?"**_

"It depends…. Who is this?"

"Naruto put the phone on speaker." whispered Deidara

"_**Yes. I have a reservation for you at The Tango"**_

"How the hell did you get this number"

"_**Im sorry sir but that is none of your concern. Anyway I need you to be at The Tango in 5 hours don't be late there will be a limo outside of your home. Good day sir.**_

_***click***_

"What the hell! How did he even know my name and where my fucking house is?"

"Well so much for us going out today…."

"NO! your going with me!"

"Wait why"

"Because I don't know why im going."

"ok?"

"Dammit its four already get ready!"

"alrite alrite…."

After they got dressed they looked each other over

Naruto was wearing a blue shirt that matched his eyes with grey writing that said Lmao and grey skinny jeans(3). Deidara was wearing a purple shirt with black writing that said Im 6 wanna be 9?(4).

"You like fine to me."

"Yeah purple looks good on you.

"Really thanks!"

***Honk* *Honk***

"Hey the rides here lets go!"

"Alrite im coming." Said Deidara putting his hair up.

Naruto and Deidara left the house and got into the limo. Naruto couldn't stop shaking because he was so nervous and Deidara looked like he rode in a limo all the time. About 30 minutes later they finally arrived at the restaurant. It looked like a 5 star restaurant. Deidara and Naruto walked in and gave the waitress his name she immediately let him to the reserved table.

*gasp*

"You! H-h-ow did you…"

**TBC**

**WHAT DID ITACHI DO? WHO CALLED NARUTO ABOUT THE RESERVATION? AND WHO WAS AT THE TABLE THAT MADE NARUTO GASP? :0 I WILL REVEAL ALL OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OK FOR STARTERS (1) BEN IS ITACHI'S DOG AND HES A CHIHWAWA OR HOW EVER YOU SPELL IT. (2) I ABSOLUTELY LOVE ADVENTURE TIME! I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD WATCH IT! (3) MY BROTHER ROCKET THIS EXACT OUTFIT FOR SCHOOL AND IT LOOKED AWSOME! (4) I LOVE WHAT DEIDARA IS WEARING! BECAUSE IT JUST LOOKS SO GOOD ON HIM! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE ALL THE AWSOME SHIRTS ARE JUST GO TO Hot Topic! AND OH DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY! THANX FOR READING **

**LOVE- NEKO = )**


	4. Don't Piss Me Off!

**A/N:Hello you guys! Its been a very long time since I actually wrote. Ive been so busy with exams and school and all that jizz… Anyway I will also be working on my other story What Happens With Different Love to be Exact if you guys have been waiting for that. I believe I have a 2 week break so that gives me plenty of time to write more chapters! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto….but Sasuke does own him, **

Chapter 4: Don't Piss me Off!

"You didn't think I was gonna let you get away that easy did you?"

"I don't want you anymore! Why can't you see that," screamed Naruto.

By this time everyone in the restaurant look over at the senario.

"Neji you have a lot of nerve showing your face…" whispered Deidara.

"oh shutup!... your just jealous because Naruto had me and you didn't", smirked Neji

"Really you think I want a selfish, manipulating, cheating, self-centered, lying, son of a bitch like you?" said Deidara surprisingly calm.

"Ohhh please keep going…it turns me on…"purred Neji

"YOUR SICK!" yelled Deidara

"Dei please….let's just go…"said Naruto pulling on his arm.

"NO! I am sick of this! You have to stop running away from this and deal with this piece of shit!" Deidara said pointing at Neji.

"Yes Naruto stop running away from your problems.." laughed neji.

Nothing else was said because Deidara had punched Neji in the nose and he fell into a table.

"DEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING" yelled Naruto.

"Handling a little business don't worry sweetheart it will only take a few minutes." Deidara said putting his hair into a bun. He got on top of Neji and grabbed a handful of hair.

"This is for thinking that i gave a damn about you!"

*PUNCH*

"This is for ruining my evening with my baby brother!"(1)

*PUNCH*

"This is for making me think you were the one for Naru!"

*PUNCH*

"This is for cheating on him, with that slut!"

*PUNCH*

"This is for hurting him!"

*PUNCH*

"AND THIS IS FOR BREAKING HIS HEART!"

Deidara got up and stomped on Neji's private. (ooooh that's gotta hurt)

While this was going on Naruto stood there in horror as he got a glimpse of Neji's face. He had two black eyes, his top and bottom lip were cut, and his jaw on the right side was purple. And to top it off he was trying to hold his crotch.

"That should teach you a lesson…Don't piss me off!" scowled Deidara.

"When he gets better he is going to kill you for ruining his face….said naruto still horrified from what he just witnessed.

"Oh ill be waiting…." Laughed Deidara

They walked out the door leaving a very busted up Neji moaning on the floor and the rest of the people in the restaurant scared for their life…

_With Deidara and Naruto…_

"Did you really have to do that?"asked Naruto

"Yes, yes I did.."said the older blonde.

"We have a long ways to go…."huffed Naruto

"Yes, yes we do…"said Deidara

***Honk Honk***

"Hey you!"said the man

"Naruto just keep walking and look forward, if anything happens run like hell.

Naruto nodded

"Naruto it's me Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" said Naruto and Deidara

"Wait isn't that the really cute guy you met at the corner store you told me all about?" smiled Deidara.

"Dei!" said Naruto hitting Deidara.

"Yep that's me…," chuckled Sasuke.

"What! He is cute!"…..do you by any chance have any brothers?" asked Deidara

As if right on time Itachi popped out of the sun roof.

"Yes I am his older brother," smirked Itachi

"oh wow….."said a shocked Deidara.

"Need a ride?" sasuke asked

"oh yes," said Deidara as he jumped in the back seat with Itachi.(2)

"What…you….sigh…never mind.." Naruto said as he sat in the front with Sasuke.

"The Address is-,"

"Oh my dear Naruto we know where you live…"said Itachi

"How the hell do you know where I live?" said a shocked Naruto

"Yeah! We've only met you once?" said Deidara"

"I have my ways….sooo Naruto aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend." staring at Deidara.

"I don't even know you….stalker." Naruto said mumbling the last word.

"His name is Itachi," laughed Sasuke

"And his name is Deidara," said Naruto

The drive to Naruto's house was sorta quiet…between Naruto and Sasuke of course. Although they did sneek a few glances every now and then.

"I think we should do this again sometime!" said Deidara

"Certainly! I'll pick you up around 8 tomorrow" Itachi said slipping Deidara his number.

"Yeah…bye," said Naruto getting out the car.

"ill walk you to the door." Sasuke said as he too got out the car.

Deidara opened the door ready to get out the car.

"Nooo, let them be alone…" itachi said closing the door.

"I have to go…" said Deidara

"Why so soon….i wasn't done talking with you?" Itachi said running his hand up and down his thigh.

"I will not have sex with you…" said Deidara very blunt.

"what?..." itachi said as his eyes widened.

"I wont have sex with you! You know what I am sick of men who only just want one thing so they can feel control….Im not just some..some boy toy or sex toy for you! And you can forget about 8 tommorow." Deidara said as he stormed out the car.

_Outside the car…._

"yeah…" laughed Naruto

….And you can forget about 8 tommorow….

'what did you do now' sasuke thought.

A mad Deidara stumbled in between Sasuke and Naruto grabbing Naruto all the way in his house.

"Good day Sasuke.." said Deidara

"but I was just about t-

"I SAID GOOD DAY!"

Deidara slammed the door in Sasuke's face. He turned around and got in the car. He sat there for a while and turned around.

"You and your stupid ego…" said Sasuke

"what! I just thought…

"Exactly! Not everyone wants to be with you for sex!….sometimes you just have to get hurt just to find the right one…" whispered Sasuke.

"Never again will I go through that…" Itachi said angrily

**TBC..**

**Will Neji get his revenge on Deidara? Has Itachi been hurt? If so by who? All these questions might be answered in the next chapter! ANYWAY (1) In this story Naruto is Deidara's little brother. (2) Itachi just likes to be chauffeured around by his brother. Please read and review and tell me what you think. If there are any request feel free to tell me! THANKS FOR READING! **

**JANE**

**LOVE- NEKO**


	5. So Close

**A/N: Hey you guys long time no see! So I am a new member of a dance group called "Dollface" so we have been having practices like crazy and don't forget school. My grades have kinda dropped but that's taken care of! Hopfully I will be working on my other two story as well. Here we go go go again! **

**Disclaimer: *breathes in* *breathes out* I do not own naruto**

**Sasuke: That's right because I own him bitch!**

**UniqueChinaDoll: *blink* uh ok….**

**Naruto: ughh Sasuke your so mean!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: So Close!

"Hey, Naruto where is your ice cream?"

"Dei no you cant have any ice cream, every time you eat ice cream your depressed….whats wrong," asked Naruto as he sat on the couch.

"Ughh I wanted him! The way he talked, the way he looked at me! He was perfect! And HE had to go and screw everything up!, said Deidara on the verge of crying.

"Okay what exactly happened in the car when I left?"

"The bastard tried to feel me up! Their-Their all the same!", said the older blonde looking for ice cream.

"Dei not all men are the same….maybe your just looking to hard. Let them come to you!, said Naruto hiding the left over ice cream behind his back.

"Maybe your right"

"No I AM right", Naruto said throwing fist in the air.

"Umm why is the ice cream in your hand…"

"Uhhh well you see…I", said Naruto nervously.

"Spit it out Naruto…"

"I miss him already…."

_With Sasuke and Itachi…_

" If we are going to do this, don't molest Deidara ok?", said Sasuke picking up the phone.

"Alrite Alrite! But im not making any promises…He's just so….so"

"So….", pushed Sasuke.

"So….Mine…", smirked Itachi.

"Just stay quiet…, said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

_**Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah**_

_**Where fears and lies**_

_**Melt away**_

_**Angels in Fli-**_

**Hello?**

Hey Naruto it's me, Sasuke

**Uh hi! H-how did you get my number…**

Uhhh t-that doesn't matter right now. I was wondering if you wanted to double date with me, 8 tonight at Rain.

**Uhhh YES I-I mean yeah sure that would be great!**

Good oh and bring Deidara

**Wait how did you know I was going to br- wait…. Your bringing Itachi aren't you….**

Look Itachi came off in the wrong way and he just wants to make up for it. Just please don't tell him its Itachi.

**Ughh I really don't like lying….especially to my own brother!**

Just this once…..please

***Sigh* Fine….see you at 8.**

Thanks. See you tonight

*hangs up*

"It worked!," exclaimed Sasuke.

"Good, I shall go put my plan in action," said Itachi walking away.

"What! What plan?," said the younger Uchiha.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, little brother," smirked Itachi as he walked away.

"Ugh I hate when you do that…,"

_With Naruto and Deidara_

"Who was that?", Deidara said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Sasuke, he said he wants to double date and your coming with me." Answered Naruto.

"Good as long as its not Itachi then I am perfectly fine with it"

"haha…ha", Naruto laughed nervously.

_At Rain…_

"You said he wasn't going to be here!," yelled Deidara

"I never said that…you never asked, you just said I hope its not Itachi…," explained Naruto

"I…You….ARGGG you are so going to have it when we get home!," Deidara whispered harshly.

"Sorry…."

"Naruto! Over here!," waved Sasuke.

"Hey!"

"I was starting to think you had changed your mind…" said Sasuke.

"What! No! I just had a little difficulty that's all…." Said Naruto eying Deidara.

*Naruto sits by Sasuke and Deidara by Itachi*

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Deidara" smirked Itachi.

"Fuck off…perve," Deidara said rolling his eyes.

And this is how it started…but as they got half way through the night…

"Actually your not so bad after all…," laughed Deidara.

"And you thought bring him was a bad idea," smirked Sasuke.

"Ugh im sorry but I have to go…I have work in the morning and I cant be late again," said Naruto standing up.

"Ohh I forgot I should have been looking at the time!", said Deidara sadly.

"Maybe we can do this again some time!", said said Sasuke standing up.

"Yeah Maybe.", laughed the younger blond.

"Ill walk you out", said Sasuke grabbing Naruto's hand.

"I really had a great time", smiled Deidara.

"Good, look I apologize for my behavior the other night, maybe we can do this again and get to know each other a little more." Inquired Itachi.

"Id like that very much", blushed Deidara.

"Until we meet again", said Itachi kissing Deidara's hand.

"Good night", smiled Deidara

_Outside…._

"I had a good time", said the blonde

"Me too…"

"I guess ill see you later" said the blonde walking away.

"Wait!", Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Something wro-"

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's small frame and pulled him closer and closer

That is until…

"Naruto! Where are y- oh..im sorry did I interrupt something?", said Deidara.

"No! I was just a-bout to…to come get you!" said Naruto trying to get himself together.

"Sure….well it was nice hanging with you Sasuke!", said Deidara smilling.

"You as well", nodded Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto, we have to get you home…", grabbing Naruto. "Oh and Sasuke will you be a dear and give this to Itachi for me?"

"Uh yeah sure"

"Thank you! Bye Bye for now!", waved Deidara as he and Naruto walked away.

"Bye…", waved Sasuke.

"What was that about?", asked Itachi.

"Oh nothing…this is for you.", said Sasuke giving Itachi the paper.

"Oh?",

"Lets go."

"What is the matter little brother"

"I was so close!"

**TBC**

**A/N: So guys what did you think. I don't think I was all that good but im hoping to get better. If you want to know the name of Naruto's ringtone its **_**Sanctuary **_**by Utada Hikaru, she is an awesome singer you should listen to the song. Rain is a sushi bar if you didn't know. I love sushi! So what did Deidara want Sasuke to give to Itachi? And will Sasuke and Naruto ever get together as well as Deidara and Itachi? We'll find out later.**

**Sasuke: Ughhh why cant I just have him now!**

**UniqueChinaDoll: Im sorry I cant do that…**

**Sasuke: Bitch….**

**UniqueChinaDoll: Why do you call me that?**

**Sasuke: I don't know it sounds good when I say it. I think of you as a sister though..**

**UniqueChinaDoll: Why don't you bring this chapter to an end Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: You guys know what to do. Review so UCD can continue the story. READ AND REVIEW!**

**UniqueChinaDoll: Well there you have it folks! Please leave as many comments! It would really help me out! Bye Bye for now! **

**-UniqueChinaDoll**


	6. Missing

Chapter 6: Missing

**Hello everyone ! Long time no see! I deeply apologize for my absence. I've been so caught up with school and my laptop has crashed so don't worry I post from my iPad, but I should be getting a new laptop or getting my previous one fixed if I don't ill just keep posting from my iPad, it's more convenient that way anyway. Anyway on my other story, I haven't really gotten to that one but I will soon and post more chapters for you guys! :) Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No now matter how much I would like to...**

Where we left off...

_"Wait!", Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm._

_"Something wro-"_

_Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's small frame and pulled him closer and closer_

_That is until…_

_"Naruto! Where are y- oh..im sorry did I interrupt something?", said Deidara._

_"No! I was just a-bout to…to come get you!" said Naruto trying to get himself together._

_"Sure….well it was nice hanging with you Sasuke!", said Deidara smilling._

_"You as well", nodded Sasuke._

_"Come on Naruto, we have to get you home…", grabbing Naruto. "Oh and Sasuke will you be a dear and give this to Itachi for me?"_

_"Uh yeah sure"_

_"Thank you! Bye Bye for now!", waved Deidara as he and Naruto walked away._

_"Bye…", waved Sasuke._

_"What was that about?", asked Itachi._

_"Oh nothing…this is for you.", said Sasuke giving Itachi the paper._

_"Oh?",_

_"Lets go."_

_"What is the matter little brother"_

_"I was so close!"_

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

It was around noon at the Uzamaki household. Naruto and Deidara had just woke up and decided to watch Movies and eat ice cream until Deidara had to go home.

"Oh Naru I forgot! So what happened with you and mister hotty outside the restaurant yesterday *wink* *wink*"

"Oh...uhhh I don't know what your talking about Dei...", blushed the younger blonde getting up from the couch to throw his cup of ice cream away.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Naru I know you know exactly what I'm talking about.", said Deidara walking behind Naruto into the kitchen.

"We'll mister, Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something, yes you DID interrupt something..." Putting his hand on his hips.

"We'll you should have said yes!" He shouted.

"...*roles eyes* Well what did you give Sasuke?", asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Nosy are we...it was my number, I told him to give it to Itachi." Deidara said smiling under his breath.

"Oh...", said Naruto awkwardly.

"So...", Deidara pushed.

"What?..." Questioned Naruto.

" *blank stare* "

"...I mean I don't know Dei...it just feels like...we are ment to be together yah know?...like he was put here for me and vice versa..." Naruto said sitting on top of the counter.

"Well then what's the problem? He obviously likes you, might even love you and you just told me in your own words that you like him too!", Sitting next to Naruto.

"It's just...I'm still getting over Neji a-"

"No...that's sure as hell not it. Your afraid that if you fall in love again, you'll get hurt" putting an arm over Naruto's shoulder. "I understand, your my little brother!, I was practically put on this evil world to understand you. If I didn't approve of Sasuke I would be scaring him away and telling you to stay away from him, but I can feel the love that you two give off for each other. Now that is true love.", smiled the older blonde.

"You didn't say that about Neji..."

"That's because I knew he wasn't right for you. And I told you that..."

"Thanks for not saying I told you so" said Naruto smiling sadly putting his head on Deidara's shoulder.

"We all fall every once in a while, but what have I told you over the years, it's not about how we fall-?"

"It's how we get up...", finished Naruto

"Right...your having a hard time getting back up. Maybe Sasuke is just the push you need.."

"Thanks Dei" smiled Naruto.

"Anytime Naru...anytime. Hey I thought you had to go to work this morning?"

"She called me this morning as I was getting ready and told me not to come in again..." He said rolling his eyes.

"You know she is only doing what's best for you. We all care about you. And If I were you I would call her and tell her that I'm taking the next week off too. Talk about vacation...", Deidara said as he handed the phone to Naruto.

"I'll call her later, I just wanna take nap, clear my head.", Naruto said walking over to the couch and plopped down.

"Alrite well...I'm gonna go home, I got some work to do. I don't have to work tomorrow so you should come over and bring Kyuubi so he and Luna(1) can have a play date! Speaking of Kyuubi...where is he?" Said Deidara looking around.

"He's probably in my room...that's where he went when I left last night. When we got back I forgot to go check on him before we crashed on the couch. But he would have greeted me at...the door..." Said an unsure Naruto.

"Naruto I th-" started Deidara but Naruto was already half way up the stairs.  
>Naruto burst open the door but found an empty messy room and a window wide open with no trace of Kyuubi any where in the room. Soon afterward Deidara was right behind Naruto just as shocked as he was.<p>

"I'm gonna call the police...", said Deidara pulling out his phone.

"...Kyuubi is missing...he would never leave the house unless it was an emergency...w-what if they stole Kyuubi!", said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I would like to report a robbery...and a missing dog" said Deidara talking to the police.

**Oh no...will Sasuke and Naruto ever get together? Why is Naruto's room a mess and what happened to Kyuubi? TBC!  
>(1) Luna is Deidara's Poodle. She is poofy and black. My aunt has the same dog and I love her!<br>Anyway please read and review!  
>Ja ne!<strong>


	7. A Chest To Cry On

**Hello you guys! Long time no see! If some of you are looking for my** **other story "Black Coffee" it had been discontinued. But I'm working on this story as much as I can. And I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters...sigh**

"Alrite well...I'm gonna go home, I got some work to do. I don't have to work tomorrow so you should come over and bring Kyuubi so he and Luna(1) can have a play date! Speaking of Kyuubi...where is he?" Said Deidara looking around.

"He's probably in my room...that's where he went when I left last night. When we got back I forgot to go check on him before we crashed on the couch. But he would have greeted me at...the door..." Said an unsure Naruto.

"Naruto I th-" started Deidara but Naruto was already half way up the stairs.  
>Naruto burst open the door but found an empty messy room and a window wide open with no trace of Kyuubi any where in the room. Soon afterward Deidara was right behind Naruto just as shocked as he was.<p>

"I'm gonna call the police...", said Deidara pulling out his phone.

"...Kyuubi is missing...he would never leave the house unless it was an emergency...w-what if they stole Kyuubi!", said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I would like to report a robbery...and a missing dog" said Deidara talking to the police.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi sat in the living room watching the news on their flat screen. Sasuke's attention was immediately turned to the door as if he heared something.<p>

"Did you hear that" question Sasuke.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything" said Itachi bringing his eyebrows together slightly.

"Put the tv on mute for a minute"

Now they were left with the sound rapid scratching at their front door.

"What is that?" Itachi turned his upper body towards the door.

Sasuke looks out the side window and sees a wagging tail.

"It's a dog, but I think I've seen it before..." Starting to open the front door.

"Sasuke don't open that door, it could have rabies or something" walking towards the door beside Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the door not expecting to be jumped by the dog he knew he has seen before.

"Kyuubi I knew it was you!" He smirked rubbing Kyuubi behind the ear.

"Ruff!"

Sasuke noticed a black cloth on the floor by Kyuubi's front paw. He picked it up and lookede it over to find out who it belonged to. Kyuubi seemed to growl at this action.

" We'll who's ever this is cloth belongs to, you don't seem to be quite fond of them do you?" He asked looking between the dark piece of fabric and Kyuubi.

"Sasuke there is something wrong" said Itachi pointing toward the small trail of blood leading to Kyuubi's back paw.

As if right on que, Kyuubi began to lick his hind leg as if he forgot the large cut was even there.

'I know Naruto wouldn't do anything to harm Kyuubi. Does he even know he's here? What happened last night?' He thought.

"I'll get Kyuubi cleaned up and that leg patched. You should call Naruto and see what going on. Maybe we can drive by there when I'm done" offered the oldest of the two. "Come on Kyuubi let's go get you cleaned!" Leading Kyuubi to the bathroom.

Sasuke nodded grabbing his phone to call Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Yes I need a report a missing dog, my house has been broken into and my dog is missing!" Yelled the young blonde as he paced back and forth across the kitchen floor. "Yes my dog was stolen...what do you mean you don't find missing dogs? My dog is missing because he was stolen...look he has a Pet Finder inst-...ok can I talk to some else because your being an ASSHOLE right now!" Naruto yelled in the receiver of his cell phone.<p>

"Obviously you are doing nothing but making matters worse than trying to help us" said Deidara taking the phone. "We will call you when we found out anything else, but I will tell you one thing, if anything and I mean anything happens to my brothers dog. You will take full responsibility for it." He hung up.

"God I hope he is ok. How could I have been so stupid...I should have checked on him last night!" Exclaimed the shorter blonde nearly in tears.

"If he's anything like you, trust me he's going to be ok" grabbing Naruto's shoulders.

**Tonight Tonight**

**Theres a party on the rooftop top of the world**

**Tonight Tonight**

**And were dancing on the Edge of the Hollywood sign**

**I don't know if I'll make it**

**But watch how go-**

"Hey Sasuke now isn't a good time"

**_Is everything ok? Kyuubi was scratching at my door earlier with a leg injury and some black cloth. As soon as Itachi finishes were heading over._**

"Oh ok, Thank God you found him. Some one broke into Naruto's room last night and we didn't find out until this morning when we tried to look for him."

**_Ok we'll be over in about 15 minutes. Maybe we can help. Did you contact the police?_**

"Yeah we called earlier but it got us no where so we said we would call back if there was anything else we found out."

**_Ok. Is Naruto...ok?_**

"Yeah he is a little shaken up by the whole thing but he just wants Kyuubi back" occasionally looking back at Naruto.

**_Alright we will get there as soon as we can._**

"Ok see you when you get here"

"Who was that?" Sniffed Naruto removing his hands from his face.

"That's was Sasuke. He found Kyuubi and they are on their way to see if they can help."

"Oh Thank God he's ok" slightly less upset. "No one has ever broken into my house since I've lived here and this is a nice neighborhood...who would do something like this?"

"I don't know, I just don't know" he sighed

Deidara knew exactly who to pin point. But who was he to make false accusations. He would get proof first.

* * *

><p>10 minutes had passed since Deidara talked to Sasuke. There was a dead silence but Naruto refused to leave his spot until Kyuubi came running through his front door greeting him as he always would.<p>

A hard knocking brought their attention to the door. Deidara opened the door and in came Sasuke with a slightly limping Kyuubi, then Itachi.

"KYUUBI" yelled Naruto dropping to his knees holding his arms out.

Kyuubi limped and sort of ran into Naruto's open arms licking his face and barricading himself in Naruto's chest as if someone was going to take him away.

"I was so worried about you..." Hugging Kyuubi as tight as he could to his body. It was then Naruto noticed the cut on his leg. "What happened to you leg boy" he gasped.

"His leg was cut pretty bad when he found us, but thankfully we patched it up before it got worse. We also found this is his mouth..." Said Sasuke holding up the piece of fabric.

"Hey, can I see that?" Asked Deidara examining the piece of cloth. "It looks like it belong to a coat, a woman coat..." scrutinizing his eyes.

"How do you know for sure?" Said Itachi leaning on the wall.

"If you look closely in the light you can tell by the pattern, I work with these types of designs everyday."

"So the person that broke in my house is a woman...?"

"Afraid so" Deidara answered.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to the police about this." Offered Itachi taking out his phone.

"Naruto can you show me your room? I want to see if I can find anymore evidence."

Naruto nodded leaving Kyuubi to rest on the couch and lead Sasuke upstairs.

Sasuke looked inside the room and took in all the damage. Clothes and drawers thrown everywhere, mirrors broken, pictures torn, the sheets torn and the mattress turned over. The room looked as if a tornado only hit that part of the house and vanished.

"If this is a woman we're talking about, she had to have had help doing this." Said Sasuke looking around the room.

"Or maybe she was running on adrenaline..."

The entire time Naruto was fidgeting. He was still scared of the fact that someone would break into his home and damage his possessions let alone steal his dog.

"Are you ok?" the raven asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine." looking away, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Sasuke saw this and immediately pulled Naruto in a bear crushing hug. "No, your not."

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock, letting the tears spill over into Sasuke's chest. "There's no one here but me, you can let it all out, just let it all go..."

Naruto let out a huge breathe of air that he didn't know he was holding. He gasped for air and began to cry.

"Just breathe, it's ok" holding the shaking blonde as tight as he could.

"I-m just s-so scar-ed" hiccuped the blonde.

"I know...but no one is going to hurt. I'll protect you, I promise" he whispered in Naruto's ear.

* * *

><p>"If I find anything else, I won't hesitate to call..." said Itachi sternly hanging up.<p>

"What did he say?" asked Deidara.

"Well he said if nothing has been stolen, there is nothing they can really do but come here and install an alarm system." He sighed, knowing that is not answer Deidara wanted to hear.

"You have fucking kidding me..."

"I guess it's up to us to figure out the rest"

"I really hope Naruto is ok..." With worry etched across his face.

"If Sasuke is with him then he is more than ok" assuring him with a smile. "He cares more about him than you think"

"Yeah. Oh and thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." He smiled back

"Anything for you..."

Sasuke and Naruto finally came down stairs after Naruto decided he couldn't stay in there any longer until it was fixed.

"Find anything?" Asked Deidara.

"Nope...just a nightmare and a broken window..." Answered the younger blonde. " I'm taking the day off to clean it tomorrow..."

"I'll help" Sasuke offered.

"As far as the window, I got it covered" said Deidara

"I'm going by the station to see if I can get some tests done on the cloth." said Itachi throwing the cloth in a plastic bag.

"Naruto, you and Kyuubi can stay with me and Luna tonight."

Itachi and Sasuke walked outside the house to the car. Naruto grabbed a couple of things before leaving the house as well with Deidara.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled just before getting in the car. "Thanks...for everything."

Sasuke genuinely smirked and nodded.

"Anytime"

**Tbc**

**Guys I hope you liked the chapter please read and review also comment as well to tell me what you guys think! I will update soon**

**Ja!**


End file.
